


Wet Weasley

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday Fest 2020, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Harry Potter gets an eyeful when he opens the unlocked bathroom door at the Burrow...
Comments: 46
Kudos: 106
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Wet Weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/gifts).



> Created for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2020! Go [**HERE**](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/32924.html) to see loads of deviant things!

[](https://imgur.com/mC7DbBW)  



End file.
